Crawford County, Pennsylvania
Crawford County is a county located in the U.S. state of Pennsylvania. As of 2000, the population was 90,366. Crawford County was created on March 12, 1800 from part of Allegheny County and named for Colonel William Crawford. Its county seat is Meadville6. State Representation Pennsylvania State Senate Pennsylvania House of Representatives Federal Representation United States House of Representatives United States Senate Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 2,688 km² (1,038 sq mi). 2,623 km² (1,013 sq mi) of it is land and 65 km² (25 sq mi) of it (2.41%) is water. Adjacent Counties *Erie County (north) *Warren County (east) *Venango County (southeast) *Mercer County (south) *Trumbull County (southwest) *Ashtabula County (west) Recreation Pymatuning State Park is on Pymatuning Lake. Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 90,366 people, 34,678 households, and 23,858 families residing in the county. The population density was 34/km² (89/sq mi). There were 42,416 housing units at an average density of 16/km² (42/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 97.00% White, 1.59% Black or African American, 0.20% Native American, 0.28% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.13% from other races, and 0.77% from two or more races. 0.59% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 34,678 households out of which 30.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 55.60% were married couples living together, 9.20% had a female householder with no husband present, and 31.20% were non-families. 26.20% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.60% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.50 and the average family size was 3.01. In the county, the population was spread out with 24.70% under the age of 18, 9.20% from 18 to 24, 26.60% from 25 to 44, 23.90% from 45 to 64, and 15.60% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 94.80 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 90.80 males. Municipalities Under Pennsylvania law, there are four types of incorporated municipalities: cities, boroughs, townships, and, in at most two cases, towns. The following cities, boroughs and townships are located in Crawford County: Cities *Meadville *Titusville Boroughs Townships Census-designated places Census-designated places are geographical areas designated by the U.S. Census Bureau for the purposes of compiling demographic data. They are not actual jurisdictions under Pennsylvania law. Other localities Like census-designated places, these have no official jurisdiction, but unlike census-designated places, these have no official role in other ways either. They are simply locations with traditional names. *Buells Corners Education Colleges and universities *Allegheny College, located in Meadville *University of Pittsburgh at Titusville, a branch campus of the University of Pittsburgh, located in Titusville Community, Junior and Technical Colleges *Precision Manufaturing Institute (PMI) Public School Districts * Conneaut School District * Corry Area School District * Crawford Central School District * Jamestown Area School District * Penncrest School District * Titusville Area School District * Union City Area School District References External links *Crawford County Historical Society *History of Townships in Crawford County, PA *Crawford County's Historic Bridges Category:Crawford County, Pennsylvania Category:Counties of Pennsylvania Category:Established in 1800